The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for identifying and generating cohorts. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for generating biometric cohorts from biometric data captured by biometric sensors.
Biometrics is a science based on the measurement and analysis of biometric data. Biometric data is data gathered from the monitoring of people, animals, or other living organisms. In particular, biometric data may include, for example, measurement and analysis of physiological characteristics, such as fingerprints, retinas and irises, facial patterns, hand measurements, heart rate, body temperature, perspiration, and respiration.
Currently, biometric data is most commonly used for identifying and authenticating individuals. The owner of a biometric identifier, such as a fingerprint or facial pattern, is first enrolled in a biometric identification system. During the enrollment process, metadata describing the biometric identifier is stored. The biometric identifier is captured by a biometric sensor. Examples of biometric sensors may include, for example, heart rate monitors, image captured devices, or other forms of sampling devices. Thereafter, the owner's identity may be verified by providing a subsequent sample of the biometric identifier for verification.